


I'm With Crazy

by katamariofsoul



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamariofsoul/pseuds/katamariofsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little accident involving Skeleton King and a portal, three people from our world get stranded in Shuggazoom. Too bad one of them also happens to be a rabid fan of the team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I've posted anything. I've done some changing in the past few years, so I figured it was time to start something new/restart something old. Please enjoy!

“MWAHAHAHA! Soon my creation, will be complete!” Bright light flashed outside the windows in the form of lightning, intermediately lighting the dim room, casting long shadows upon the walls. Skeleton King stood by some form of large circular device, looking menacing as ever.

Suddenly, Chiro slammed open the large, ornate doors to the room, the monkey team not far behind. “It’s over Skeleton King! Whatever it is you’re up too!”

“What is it you ask?! Why it’s simple! A portal! To another world! Ahahaha!” 

A particularly bright flash of light lit the room well, revealing its contents, a girl standing by her dresser in a small bedroom, not, in fact, by anything that would resemble a portal or a gateway for one.

The girl placed down two small figures on the dresser, a Skeleton King, and a Chiro. Both looked rather worn, although there were a few nearby in far better condition. She made her way back to her bed and flopped down on her back.

Laleh stared up at the dark ceiling, the only noise at the moment being the May rain pattering against the windows, as she wondered idly when the storm would pass. She supposed she could go check the weather on the TV or her phone, but right now she felt so completely… bleh. A glance to her left and you could see her dresser, stacked with various figures and pictures, most of the latter being of her own creation.

Lately she had been on a bit of a kick with an old favorite of hers, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. She really loved that show, and was still bummed out about how it ended so suddenly. Hell, the only thing better it coming back that would be if she somehow managed to be part of the- *DING DONG*

She sat up quickly, wondering who it could possibly be, considering the weather; a delivery maybe? Her mom did order an awful lot of shoes online, after all. She was the only one home, so she figured she might as well slip on her shoes and get it.

As she made her way to the door, she remembered that usually, the deliveries were just drop offs; that she didn’t need to sign for. She figured it must be something out of the ordinary, hopefully nothing too big.

The teenage girl opened the door, surprised to see that not only was it not a deliveryman, it was in fact, two people. Specifically, two kids from her school; although, she couldn’t remember their names. One was a lanky black kid, about 6 inches taller than her, which wasn’t hard, admittedly. The other was a white girl about her height, with platinum blond hair. Both of them looked pretty soaked.

“Uh, hi.” She said, not sure what the proper etiquette was when you had two people who you barely knew show up at your door. Especially when they didn’t look very happy to be there; in particular, the blonde girl looked pretty annoyed, while the black kid looked kind of embarrassed. 

He was the first to speak up, doing his best not to look uncomfortable, “Uh, hey, Lelah, right?”

“Laleh. Um…” She trailed off, trying her best to signal she didn’t know his name without saying so outright.

“Stella and Zach.” The blonde snippily said, before turning to Zach, still looking irritated “How do you not know each other’s names? Aren’t you guys’ neighbors?”

“We are?” Laleh asked, not sure if this was true or not, she didn’t really know any of her neighbors…

Zach nodded, water dripping from his hair. “Uh, yeah, I mean, your mom and mine are kinda friends. I live only like two houses down.” The look on his face suggested he barely knew the girl either, but at least knew she existed.

“Oh…” Laleh wasn’t sure what to day next, before she realized something, “What are you doing here?” 

Stella snorted, looking up at Zach, “Dumbass here forgot his keys, and his family’s out for the day, so we’re locked out of his house. Which would be okay, if it wasn’t for the fact that right now it’s coming down like nothing else right now.” She brushed some strands of wet, dripping hair out of her eye.

“Oh… uh...” Well this was great, was she going to have to invite them in? She didn’t know them! She was horrible with strangers! They always looked at her like she was some freak... “What about your place?” She asked Stella, trying to avoid her fate.

“I live like five miles away. I’m not walking there in this weather!” Stella motioned to back behind her, where the rain was still pouring down by the bucket.

“Could you just let us in?” Zach asked, looking behind Laleh to the temptingly dry foyer. “I already called my parents, and they’ll be home in like an hour; but I really rather not wait outside, soaked, on the porch.”

The two of them stared at a very uncomfortable Laleh, who finally caved. “Okay…” She moved aside and welcomed them inside meekly, only doing so out of obligation to a social contract she barely abided by.

Stella looked around, noting that the foyer was about what one could expect from a family living around this area, nothing really stood out aside from a few family pictures and a small pile of shoes by the door. “So, should we take our shoes off?” She knew that some people preferred that, might as well ask.

“Huh?” Laleh looked down at the shoes by the door, “Oh, no, it’s okay. It’s not like you’ll be staying a long time.” Or she hoped so at least, this was really uncomfortable.

“You wouldn’t happen to have some towels we could use, would you?” Zach was doing his best to stay on the welcome mat, and not drip all over the floor. He might not care much about Laleh, but no reason to give her parents trouble. “Your parents out, I guess?”

Laleh nodded dimly, “Yeah, dad’s out getting the car fixed or something, and mom’s on a trip. And I’ll go grab some.” She quickly went to the end of the hall and grabbed two towels from the closet; their musty smell wafted out a bit as she did so, probably from being stored so long. She came back and handed them over, “Here.” 

Zach immediately began drying off, whereas Stella took a whiff first; making a slightly grossed out face, before gently rubbing her hair dry.

Laleh stood there, twiddling her fingers as they dried off, not sure what to say, but knew some amount of small talk would be appropriate. “So… what were you two planning on doing? At Zach’s house, I mean.” Maybe they were a couple?

“Group project.” Stella quickly answered as she continued wiping herself down, she would need to change out of these clothes as soon as she got the chance…

Zach nodded, “Yeah, we’re both in World History together, we have to do a presentation together; you know, fun stuff.” His face said that it was, indeed, very much not his idea of fun stuff.

“Oh…” Laleh wasn’t in world history this year; that would be next year for her, she guessed the two were a year older than her, she hadn’t bothered to ask. 

“What about you?” Zach asked, as he finished drying off, his clothes still wet but nothing much could be done about that. “What were you up to?”

“Nothing really. Not much to do on a day like today.” Truth was, even on nice days she wasn’t up to much, but there wasn’t any need to say that, right?

“Yeah, this weather sucks. If you don’t have someone to drive you somewhere, you’re screwed.” Stella glared a bit at Zach as she said this. She finished her own drying, holding the wet towel in hand as she looked around, “So… mind if we watch sit down in your living room or something?” She didn’t want to stand here for an hour after all.

“Oh, uh, my parents just had the couch steam cleaned, so they probably wouldn’t like that.” Her dad in particular got really anal about that kinda thing, she didn’t need to be scolded.

“Well what about your room then?” Zach asked, getting a bit impatient himself. Most people would be way more inviting in this kind of situation.

Well, her parents didn’t really care about her room, otherwise they probably wouldn’t have let her decorate it the way she wanted too. “Yeah, that’ll be fine, it’s upstairs.” She led them up the stairs, past the bathroom and to her door, which she swung open. It was only as they walked in that she realized they might be a bit weirded out by her… décor.

Stella stared at the walls for a second, before glancing at the bed and then the dresser. It looked more like a boy’s room than that of a girl’s. The bed was covered by just a drab blue comforter, nothing exciting there; but the walls, the dresser, the bookcase; everything was covered in some sort of memorabilia for something nerdy, most of which she was unfamiliar with; be they posters, figures or boxes of some sorts…

Zach seemed mostly unfazed, and seemed to be stuck on the dresser. “I recognize those…”  He pointed at the Skeleton King and Chiro figures she had out, squinting at them as if he were having a hard time remembering them. “They were on a show back a few years ago…”

“Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go.” Said Laleh, sitting on her bed, “I remembered it a couple days ago, so I dug those out.” Well not really dug out, she had a monkey team phase at least once a month, usually more, they were one of her go to fandoms when nothing new was catching her eye. Still, better to look like a normal nerd than one obsessed with a kid’s show, right?

Stella shook her head as she took her phone out to check Facebook, “Whatever.” It was all stupid shit to her.

A particularly bright flash of lightning hit close by at that moment, momentarily blinding and deafening the three. “Ah!” Stella yelped and dropped her phone as both Zach and Laleh covered their ears.

By the time the ringing had subsided and their vision was clear, there was something quite new in the room.

“What the fuck?!” Zach exclaimed as he stared at the whirling vortex of purple that was now set in Laleh’s wall. 

Before any of them could properly react, the vortex began to pull them in. Were one to observe the room closely, they would notice it only seemed to be pulling them in, not any of the posters, or figures, even the sheets on Laleh’s bed remained still. However, the three were in no position to appreciate this fact, as they were ripped off their feet by what seemed to be a strong wind, and flung into the vortex.

* * *

“-we gotta shut it down before!”

“Ahhhhhhh!” 

Chiro whirled around to look at the vortex, which seemed to flash a dim light for a moment before spewing out three figures unceremoniously onto the floor, and then fading away into nothing.

Skeleton King snarled as the monkeys defeated the last of the formless, noting what had happened with the vortex. “Curses! It’s useless now!” He glared at the monkeys, who were approaching him. “This isn’t over you fools!” He suddenly flickered, and then disappeared. 

Otto looked up and saw a small projector in the ceiling; it had been a hologram. “Aw man.” He sighed, the team having thought they might have finally caught up to the Skeleton King. The green monkey looked over to see the rest of the team now staring at something else.

“Uh…” Chiro looked down at the three figures on the floor, who slowly began to pick themselves up, looking awfully disheveled.

Stella felt very sore, having just been thrown what felt like a great distance before slamming down on the floor. She’d probably have a fair share of bruises later, but what was important first was to figure out what the hell just happened. She quickly noticed that not only were they not in the same room; they were now in what looked like a room made out of rocks and bones, with a kid in a weird costume and several small monkey looking creatures covered in armor. “…the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, second chapter, let me know if there's anything I should change or look out for in future chapters, other than that, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

"OH MY GOD!" Both Stella and Zach were momentarily broken out of their states of astonishment, to look over at Laleh, who looked just about ready to simultaneously pass out and explode. They followed her line of sight to the boy and small… monkeys? that Stella had spotted just a second ago. Apparently Zach had not spotted them, at first having only been looking at where the portal had been, as he too seemed suddenly floored.

Before either of them could say anything else however, Laleh shot forward over the rocky floor and then seemed to almost freeze in place the second she got within a few feet of the monkeys. "IT'S THE HYPERFORCE!" She screamed in a rather… disturbing manner that made everyone in the room cringe.

"Uh… hi." Said Chiro, waving a little bit at the girl, trying his best not to ask her right out why she was acting in such a way.

She suddenly moved again and scooped up Sprx, who immediately started struggling against her surprisingly strong grip; "Hey let me go!" He cried out as she hugged him for a moment.

She quickly set him down, giggling, "Sorry, you guys are just soooo cute! I always wanted to do that!"

Zach slowly made his way over, still in a state of shock, staring at his surroundings, everything seeming to be made of gray rock, with Stella quickly overtaking him.

Sprx meanwhile, glared at Laleh, who seemed utterly oblivious, "What the Shuggazoom is your problem!?"

Gibson shook his head, ignoring Sprx's anger, "I think the more important question here is, who you three are?"

Antauri nodded in his usual sage like manner, "As is the question of where did you come from, and how you know of us."

"Holy shit." Zach whispered as he finally stood in front of them, scarcely believing his eyes. These were characters from his childhood, from a show he could barely remember, and now they were standing right in front of him, in real life, reality. Well, unless that lightning had actually hit him, and this was all some hallucination brought on by the massive amount of electricity coursing through his brain.

Otto looked up at the dark skinned boy in confusion, "Why would you say holy sheet?"

Nova glanced over, "Maybe it's part of his religion Otto, and that's not the point right now."

Stella nodded as she nudged aside a still star struck Laleh, "Yeah, the point is where the hell are we and what's going on?!" She looked about the room quickly, it looked almost like a cave of some sort, "And what the hell are you guys?!"

Laleh quickly turned to the other girl, glaring at her, "I was just talking about them a few minutes ago! They're the Hyperforce, didn't you pay any attention?!"

"Wait what?" Stella was now more confused, because if what Laleh was saying to her was true… than things made even less sense. "No, that… that's fucking impossible."

Chiro tried to take charge, "Antauri and Gibson are right, you need to tell us who you guys are."

Stella turned to Chiro, obviously still on edge, "Why the hell should I listen to some kid wearing a stupid outfit and face makeup?!"

Chiro looked offended and was about to snap back when Sprx spoke up, "Kid? You can't be more than like, three years older than him at best."

Laleh looked ready to tackle Stella for slights against her childhood, while Stella herself looked about ready to tear her hair out over the insanity of the situation. Zach, meanwhile, stood dumbfounded and mostly silent.

Antauri suddenly spoke up, his deep voice cutting through the arguing and tension in the air, "Everyone, we gain nothing by arguing like this." Everyone fell silent for a few moments.

Chiro quickly collected himself, nodding, "Yeah, we all just need to take a breath, and start over." He paused for a moment, to allow everyone the chance to do just that, before speaking up again. "My name is Chiro, and we're the Hyperforce, we defend the galaxy from those that wish to harm it."

"I know who you are!" Exclaimed Laleh quite happily, "And that's Antauri, Otto, Sprx, Nova, and Gibson!" She quickly listed off the members, pointing at each of them with a giant grin on her face.

"Great." Sprx mumbled, "We've got Krinkle 2.0 on our hands, don't we?"

Either Laleh didn't hear, or ignored him, as she seemed ready to continue before Gibson interrupted by clearing his throat, "And what would your name be, young lady?"

"I'm Laleh! It's just… SUPER awesome to meet you guys! Like you have no idea!" She bounced up and down as she said this, like an over-caffeinated child.

As the team looked between themselves, a little worried about the state of the girl, Stella reached over and flicked Laleh on the head, "Quit it. You're embarrassing me and Zach, and we barely even know you."

Laleh glared back at her, "Hey! Excuse me for being excited about meeting childhood heroes!"

Stella rolled her eyes and turned back to the team, "I'm Stella." She chewed her lip for a moment, "So… you guys are like… robotic monkeys?"

Otto nodded with a smile, "Well, we're actually cyborgs except for Antauri, but robot monkey has more of a ring to it."

She shook her head, "This is so weird." She whispered as she massaged her forehead.

Everyone's eyes fell on Zach, the boy taking a few moments to register the fact, still somewhat lost in a haze. "Oh! Sorry, um, I'm Zach…" He looked around one last time, "Yeah, uh, this is really weird, I did not expect to be spending my afternoon like this. So this is like... the bad guy's lair, right? What did you say his name was again?" He looked over at Laleh.

"Skeleton King, duh, I just told you a couple minutes ago." She seemed exasperated by him forgetting.

Chiro was surprised, how did they not know who Skeleton King is? He guessed they must not be from Shuggazoom; which made some sense, their clothes looked a bit off. "Uh… where are you guys from?"

"Boston." Answered Stella

"Earth!" Was Laleh's response.

"Uh… yeah I guess Earth." Zach said last.

Stella paused for a second before nodding, "Oh, yeah, uh…" She looked out a nearby window, "We're kind of in space aren't we…" She paused again, "Wait what?!" She dashed over to the window, staring out of it.

Zach followed a bit slower, but was indeed amazed by the field of stars before him, "Holy…" Laleh was quick to follow, and the three of them stood there for a few moments, totally silent, until Chiro chuckled a little.

"First time off your planet huh? Yeah, I still remember my first time looking out at all that." Hard to believe that was almost three years ago now.

Before any of them could respond, Gibson began to speak, "So, Skeleton King's transporter must have malfunctioned, somehow opening a portal wherever you three were, and dropping you off here. Strange that it would malfunction is such a way, but that's not what matters right now."

Nova nodded, a determined look on her face, "Yeah, what matters is tracking down Skeleton King and stopping him."

Otto looked over at her, a bit worried, "What? I thought it would be that we have to get these guys home."

The yellow monkey seemed somewhat surprised, "Uh, hello?! There's kind of a war going on! We don't have time to make detours! I've never even heard of 'Earth'."

Antauri frowned at Nova, but sighed, "I am afraid that I too, have never heard of it. But Nova, we cannot just neglect our other duties and abandon them."

The three of them had turned back by now, having heard the conversation, "Whatever." Laleh shrugged, "This is like a dream, so I don't care if I go home."

Zach stared at her, "Are you nuts?" He chuckled a bit, "No, wait, sorry, I shouldn't ask questions I already know the answer to."

Laleh glared at him as Stella spoke up, "Where is 'here', anyway? I thought it was a cave but… we're in space."

"An asteroid, Skeleton King was using it as one of his bases, although from what we can tell it was a minor one." Gibson answered, before sighing, "We should have known that it wouldn't actually be him here, he wouldn't take such a risk."

Otto shook his head, "Well we had to check it out anyway, don't feel so bad!"

"So, what do you think we should do with 'em kid?" Sprx suddenly asked Chiro, pointing at the three.

Stella seemed offended, from the look on her face, "How about you ask us? Seeing as we're right here."

Sprx merely rolled his eyes at the girl, while Chiro spoke up before anything else could be said to raise tensions, "Well, we can't leave them here, and we were heading back to Shuggazoom anyway; why not take them with us and see from there."

"Oh my god! I get to go to Shuggazoom too?! And on the Robot?!" Laleh whispered in an almost reverent tone, "This is totally the best day ever!"

"How do you know about us anyway, if you aren't from Shuggazoom?" Asked Nova, growing increasingly worried, along with the rest of the team, that Sprx had been right with his comment.

"Oh, I'm a huge fan!" Exclaimed Laleh, giggling, and partially confirming the team's fear.

"Yes, well, you and your friends should follow us, regardless." Gibson said, trying to smile.

"We're… not friends." Stella said, clearly trying to separate herself from the creepiness that was Laleh at the moment.

"We barely know her." Zach added.

Laleh ignored their comments, and happily followed the team as they left the room, Zach and Stella behind her.

The silence was somewhat eerie as they trundled through the now empty asteroid, so Chiro decided he might as well start a conversation, "So um… what's your home planet like?"

Laleh shrugged, "Not that great."

Zach and Stella both struggled with the question, "Uh… never been off of it, so not much to compare it too I guess?" Zach finally settled on as an appropriate response.

"I mean… it's habitable, obviously. I don't know how else you'd describe it. It varies a lot." Stella had no idea what Shuggazoom was like, so that seemed just as appropriate as Zach's.

Gibson was the quickest to latch on to this line of questioning, "Well, do you know what the galactic coordinates of it? That would obviously be the first step to getting you home."

Stella and Zach stared at each other, starting to realize the gravity of their situation. How were they supposed to say that not only did they not know, the might not even be in the right universe?

"I don't know." Said Laleh, "But I do know our rough location, we live in the Orion arm of the Milky Way galaxy! That probably won't be super helpful though."

Gibson sighed a tad, "Yes, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with those names. I take it your planet hasn't started using the galactic standard names for locations yet?"

"What are those?" Asked Laleh, as both Stella and Zach began to get nervous; having Laleh clumsily spell out the situation probably wouldn't be great.

"How do you not know what galactic standards are? I mean, to have heard of us and not-" Gibson was cut off as Laleh suddenly bolted ahead.

"I can see it! The entrance to the robot!" The girl exclaimed.

Stella and Zach watched the team run ahead to stop Laleh, themselves stopping to look at each other.

"So..." Stella said, "We're kinda fucked aren't we?"

Zach stayed silent for a moment before nodding, "Pretty much."

Stella sighed as she continued on ahead, "Knew I shouldn't have picked you as my project partner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and guests board the robot, and shenanigans ensue

By the time Stella and Zach caught up with the Laleh and the team, they had already made it to the entrance of the robot, Laleh using the time to continue to gush over the team. “…I mean I’m just the hugest fan, you don’t even know. I’ve drawn so much art of you guys and stuff and… Like, I’ve _dreamed_ about something like this happening but I never actually thought it would happen! I mean, meeting one of you would’ve been cool enough but just… you know?!”

The team looked like they did in fact, not know, and Chiro seemed relieved when he glanced over and saw that the two of them had arrived. “Hey you two, about time you caught up.”

Zach nodded politely while Stella stared down at her feet, muttering to herself, “What the hell is stuck to my shoe…”

Gibson smiled awkwardly, “Laleh here has just been… politely telling us about how much she admires the team…” Which she had been proving by recounting various tidbits about the team in disturbing detail.

Sprx was more direct than Gibson, “Are you guys sure you’re not from a planet near Shuggazoom? Because she knows an awful lot about us. Heck, most Shuggazoomians don’t know half the stuff she does.” He frowns, “It’s kinda creepy.”

“It’s not my fault they don’t appreciate you guys as much as they should!” Laleh exclaimed

“Clearly not what he was talking about…” Nova muttered, although not very quietly. Laleh didn’t seem to notice either way.

“So, uh… this is the robot? Or the entrance to it, I guess.” Stella said as she stared at the large metal door before them, changing the subject. It seemed out of place, everything else around them being rock of some kind that suddenly ended at the door.

“Yup!” Otto answered.

Zach glanced around, an uncomfortable look on his face, “So… are we gonna go inside then?” He wouldn’t say it out loud, but this place was kinda making him feel anxious.

Sprx looked at the three suspiciously, but before he could voice his feelings, Otto had signaled the door to open. “Open sesame!” He exclaimed as he stepped inside.

The rest of the team plus their three guests followed after him, although the three did so cautiously. Laleh out of a sort of sacred reverence for what she was stepping into, whereas Zach and Stella were merely unsure about the whole thing.

Antauri looked back at the three as they entered into the robot proper, “Follow us.” He instructed them as they continued walking.

“Yeah, and try not to touch anything.” Nova added, not really sure if they could do any damage, but better safe than sorry.

In a few minutes, they had reached their destination, the central room, Laleh recognized it instantly and gasped as she looked about. “Wowwwww…”

Chiro smiled awkwardly at the stunned girl, “Uh, yeah, thanks I guess.” He wasn’t quite sure what was going on with these three, her in particular, but that was why they were there, he supposed. “So… you guys do realize how suspicious it is that you just, ended up here, right?”

“What do you mean?” Zach asked, himself taking in the surroundings a bit, still not entirely grounded yet, this all felt like a surreal dream.

Sprx rolled his eyes, “He means that you three just popped out of a portal, made by the Skeleton King; and we’re not sure if you’re good guys or not.”

Stella glared at the red monkey a bit, “Excuse me, but I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about. All I know is that me and Zach-”

“Zach and I.” Gibson interrupted, causing everyone in the room to momentarily stare at him, the blue monkey shrinking into his seat a bit, “That is to say uh… that is the grammatically correct way of saying it.”

“ _Zach and I_ were in her house,” She jabbed a finger at Laleh, before pointing at Zach “because genius here forgot to charge his phone, and suddenly we’re here. And what kind of dumb name is ‘Skeleton King’?”

“Hold on.” Nova stopped her, “How can you not know who the Skeleton King even is, but Ms. Fan over here knows way too much about us?”

Laleh seemed to shrug indifferently, “Well she probably didn’t watch the-”

Before she could finish her sentence, a sudden blaring alarm went off, causing the entire team to suddenly take combative stances and the other three to become tense. “What is that?!” Yelped Stella.

“The Formless alarm.” Gibson said as he rushed to a monitor, the rest of the team on guard. “We installed it after a few incidents on the robot. Suffice to say, it goes off when a formless is detected in the ship.”

“Did one of them follow us on board?” Otto asked.

Antauri shook his head, “Doubtful, one of us would have noticed, the door was only open for a few moments and we were all there.”

While the others stayed on guard, watching the entrances to the room, Sprx was instead slowly approaching the three recent arrivals.

“Sprx, what are you doing?” Chiro asked in a commanding tone, this was not the time to be messing around, the formless might sneak up on them and attack; if it was just them they’d be fine, but if it was one of the three new kids it attacked…

But Sprx kept staring at the three, “What if it’s them?” He suddenly said.

Nova snapped her head to look at the red monkey, confused by his statement, “Wait what?”

Sprx continued as he kept his eyes on the three, “What if they’re formless clones?” He accused, “It’d make sense, after all, what better way to infiltrate the robot, then as people we’re supposed to rescue? It’d explain why they’re acting so weird.”

Stella looked extremely offended, to say the least, “Excuse me! I don’t even know what the hell a formless is. I’m sure as hell not one of them!”

Zach nodded and held his hands out, trying to keep Sprx at a distance as the red monkey kept staring, “Yeah, let’s not do anything stupid.”

However, Laleh apparently thought this was an ideal time to interject with a different opinion, “I know! You can just do tests on us and stuff! I know I’m not a formless, but I just met these two, so maybe they are! That way we can prove it.”

Both Stella and Zach looked over at Laleh, stunned. “Are you a _complete_ idiot?” Stella asked, which in retrospect, she realized was a redundant question.

Before anyone else could support or object to Laleh’s plan, Gibson spoke up. “There’s actually no need for that... I’ve pinpointed the source.”

Everyone stopped and looked over at the blue simian, who started speaking again, very cautiously. “Sprx. You’re… partially correct.” Sprx’s eyes went back to the three and he readied himself, while the three looked shocked, “It’s… the girl on the left, the blonde one, the signal is coming from her.”

Laleh gasped, staring at Stella, “Oh my god!” She yelped and quickly backed away.

Stella herself froze, mouth agape as the monkey team all looked right at her, in varying states of wariness and disbelief.

“Gibson, are you positive?” Antauri asked, not wanting to attack an innocent girl. After all, ever since the incident with Chiro, he believed he had gotten fairly good at subconsciously differentiating formless from normal creatures, even when disguised. None of the three newcomers had that air about them.

“The scanner is accurate within a 99% range, and less than a meter of positioning.” He said quite firmly, confident in his device.

Otto wasn’t as confident, “But that means there’s a chance it’s wrong. I don’t want to hurt her if we’re wrong.”

Stella spoke up at this point, “Um, excuse me! Has anyone bothered to ask me!? I’m not a formless or whatever the fuck you call them. I don’t even know what those are!” She was quite obviously angry, but at the same time got the sense she shouldn’t outright lash out at the monkeys. She knew real world monkeys were already really strong for their size, she didn’t want to know what five cybernetically enhanced ones could do.

Zach meanwhile, who had remained largely silent the whole time, and who hadn’t moved from his spot, pointed at the blonde girl’s feet. “Stella… what’s on your shoe?”

“What?” Stella looked at him, supremely confused as to why he would ask that question. “Zach, now’s not the time to-”

“No there’s something on it!” Zach shook his head and jabbed his finger again, Stella glancing down at her right tan clog, noticing a slight black smear towards the very bottom. “J-Just, take it off.”

Stella was a bit confused but nodded, having a slight sense as to what might be going on. She kicked off her shoe, the bottom of it now turned up to display a large black blob on the underside, “Ew. Is that what I stepped in?”

Gibson turned back to his console for a moment, before nodding. “The signal moved in accordance with her uh… shoe. That is indeed the source.” He turned back, seemingly embarrassed, “Um, sorry about that young lady.”

Stella looked a little steamed, but was mostly still staring at the oily black glob. “So this is a formless…?”

Chiro sighed in relief and signaled the rest of the team to lower their guards, chuckling a bit, “Well Gibson, I guess your machine was sort of right. I think it needs some work though.”

Sprx backed off, looking a bit sheepish as well, before Nova came over to give him a little pat on the back. “Relax Sprx, we were all suspicious of them.”

“Hey!” Laleh responded, seemingly offended, which led to a good portion of the room rolling their eyes.

Zach walked up next to Stella, also looking at the formless residue, “So uh… what do you guys do with this stuff anywa-”

Before Zach could finish what he was saying, the black splotch suddenly came to life and leapt off the shoe, straight onto the young man’s arm. “WHAT THE SHIT?!” He yelled as he stumbled backwards, trying desperately to tear it off, but able to find no purchase as he grabbed at it.

The room erupted into noise as the monkey team suddenly scrambled towards Zach, Stella and Laleh watching on in respective horror and curiosity. “Get it off of me!” He yelled once more as the team surrounded him.

“Stand still!” Chiro said as he reached out with a hand glowing with the power primate, hoping to quickly grab and fry the thing.

Before he could accomplish this however, the glob, seemingly sensing what was approaching, leapt off of Zach and quickly squirmed along the floor, trying to escape. “After it!” Chiro ordered, and the team gave chase, weapons out so they could get rid of the potential threat.

It proved quite adept at dodging despite having no visible means of sensing threats, a shot from both Chiro and Otto missing. The team was quickly gaining on it, so it jumped up onto the wall, and began to squirm up, the team seeing that it was making its way towards a ventilation shaft.

“Don’t let it get away!” Chiro himself took another shot at it, only just missing. The blob quickly made its way up to the shaft, nearing the edge of it. Just as it began to squirm its way against the slots in the grate, a well-placed shot from Gibson saw it splatter to bits that seemed to quickly evaporate.

“Nice shot brainstrain.” Sprx remarked, as they did a quick once over to make sure that there was nothing left of the glob. Once they were sure it was gone, they looked back to see a frazzled group of teens. “You kids okay?” The red monkey asked.

Stella’s eyes were still open wide as she took in what had just happened, not quite having expected the monkeys to be armed with… whatever those weapons were. But more importantly, “What the hell was that thing?”

“A formless… I think. I’m fine by the way.” Zach winced as he inspected his arm, not seeing anything wrong with it per say, but it sure seemed to sting, sort of like it had been pulling at his skin.

“That was so cool…” Laleh whispered as she crept back towards the group, amazed to see her idols in action, even for a moment.

Otto grinned, “I think they’re alright.”

“No we’re not!” Stella suddenly exclaimed, having snapped out of her daze, “You assholes were going to kill me!”

Gibson winced, but shook his head, “N-No, we were going to do no such thing. Sprx was just being overly anxious, we would’ve detained you and-”

“Bullshit.” The blonde plainly said, staring at him angrily. “He was going to use those freaky magnet things of his on me!”

Sprx and Gibson both looked uncomfortable, the red monkey more so. They couldn’t think of much to say in response.

“Stella, correct?” She looked over to see the silver monkey speaking up now, “You… have every right to be angry at us, I will admit that we panicked slightly and if not for your friend’s observation, we may have indeed hurt you, I think we all owe you an apology.” Antauri looked to the rest of the team, who nodded with varying degrees of guilt.

Stella sighed, “…fine.” She said, begrudgingly accepting said apology.

Laleh personally thought Stella should be more forgiving, but whatever. She looked around at the team, smiling a little still, “So now what?”

Gibson was tempted to say that they should perform some tests on the three, to determine that they were alright following the trip through that teleporter. But something told him that Stella, at the very least, would object.

Nova was instead the one to speak up. “Well, seeing as we don’t know where their home is, and we have to go back anyway, why don’t we just give them a free trip to Shuggazoom?”

Zach was the first to respond to that, “Wait what?”

This was immediately followed by a loud “YES!” By Laleh, “This day just keeps getting better!” Seriously, she had met the monkey team, was on their robot, and was going to visit Shuggazoom, all in the space of a couple of hours. Truly her life was blessed.

“No, we have to go home. I mean…” The full weight of the situation finally seemed to be catching up to Stella as she trailed off. “I mean…”

Zach stared at the floor as he too began to realize what was going on; they were probably in another dimension, or universe, or whatever you wanted to call it, with no way home.

“Uh, are you two okay?” Chiro asked the two teens, their sudden drop in mood somewhat alarming.

Stella looked at Chiro, obviously uncomfortable, “Can that teleporter thing be reused to get us home?”

Chiro glanced over at Gibson for an answer, the blue monkey shrugging slightly, “It… might be, but frankly, it would be too dangerous. Anything that Skeleton King built should no-”

Suddenly, an alarm, different to the one before, went off and the entire robot began to shake. “What’s happening?!” Stella exclaimed as she grabbed a chair to steady herself.

Otto looked at another monitor, and gasped, “Uh oh, that base we’re attached to is kinda falling apart.”

“What do you mean?” Sprx asked as he tried not to fall down.

“That asteroid wasn’t stable in gravitational terms. The generator that kept it together must have shut down.” Gibson quickly explained.

“Get to your stations team!” Chiro ordered, and the six rushed off to the transport tubes, leaving the three newcomers to try their best to not fall down as the shaking increased.

In a matter of seconds, the robot had detached from the disintegrating base and was rapidly speeding away, from both it, and any hope of the teleporter bringing Laleh, Zach, and Stella back home.


End file.
